kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Town (KHDW)
Disney Town is a world that takes place and appears on the new online game Kingdom Hearts: Dream Worlds. Sagas *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' *''Mickey Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse 2: Japan's Most Wanted'' *''Mickey Mouse 3'' Mickey Mouse and Friends This saga is going to be based on Mickey Mouse TV shows, but instead of the characters being victors for the defeat of Peg Leg Pete and Mortimer Mouse it will be you who will defeat Peg Leg Pete and Mortimer Mouse in the saga. Saga 1 characters *Mickey Mouse (KHDW) *Minnie Mouse (KHDW) *Donald Duck (KHDW) *Daisy Duck (KHDW) *Goofy (KHDW) *Pluto (KHDW) *Max Goof (KHDW) *Roxanne (KHDW) *P.J. (KHDW) *Clarabelle Cow (KHDW) *Horace Horsecollar (KHDW) *Chip and Dale (KHDW) *Clarice (KHDW) *Scrooge McDuck (KHDW) *Ludwig Von Drake (KHDW) *Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks (KHDW) *Webby Vanderquack (KHDW) *Peg Leg Pete (KHDW) *Mortimer Mouse (KHDW) Missions Coming soon Mickey Mouse This saga is going to be based on the first Mickey Mouse movie, but instead of the characters being victors for the defeat of Peg Leg Pete it will be you who will defeat Peg Leg Pete in the saga. Saga 2 characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Clarabelle Cow *Mr. Palmer (KHDW) *Amelia Fieldhouse (KHDW) *Mandie Mouse (KHDW) *Oswald the Lucky Rebbit (KHDW) *Peg Leg Pete Missions Coming soon Mickey Mouse 2: Japan's Most Wanted This saga is going to be based on the second Mickey Mouse movie, but instead of the characters being victors for the defeat of Peg Leg Pete it will be you who will defeat Peg Leg Pete in the saga. Saga 3 characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Sasuke Takahashi (KHDW) *Takeshi Edogawa (KHDW) *Peg Leg Pete *Eddie Haruna (KHDW) *Beagle Boys (KHDW) Missions Coming soon Mickey Mouse 3 This saga is going to be based on the third Mickey Mouse movie, but instead of the characters being victors for the defeat of Mortimer Mouse it will be you who will defeat Mortimer Mouse in the saga. Saga 4 characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks *Ludwig Von Drake *Mortimer Mouse Missions Coming soon Locations Coming soon Voice cast *Mickey Mouse - Bret Iwan (KHDW) *Minnie Mouse - Russi Taylor (KHDW) *Donald Duck - Tony Anselmo (KHDW) *Daisy Duck - Tress MacNeille (KHDW) *Scrooge McDuck - Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (KHDW) *Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks - Russi Taylor (KHDW) *Webby Vanderquack - Russi Taylor (KHDW) *Max Goof - Jason Marsden (KHDW) *Roxanne - Grey DeLisle (KHDW) *P.J. - Rob Paulsen (KHDW) *Goofy - Bill Farmer (KHDW) *Clarabelle Cow - April Winchell (KHDW) *Horace Horsecollar - Bill Farmer (KHDW) *Pluto - Bill Farmer (KHDW) *Chip - Tress MacNeille (KHDW) *Dale - Corey Burton (KHDW) *Clarice - Russi Taylor (KHDW) *Peg Leg Pete - Jim Cummings (KHDW) *Mortimer Mouse - Maurice LaMarche (KHDW) Trivia Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh replaced Alan Young voices Scrooge McDuck. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dream Worlds